


Strangers

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017), Kong: Skull Island (2017) RPF
Genre: Attraction, Bar Fight, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Chases, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fist Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knives, Minor Character Death, Pool & Billiards, Pregnant Sex, Redemption, Rescue Missions, Smut, Starting Over, Teasing, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: Two strangers walk into a bar with more in common than they know





	1. Tourist

Her feet hurried through the rough Hong Kong bar. Her hand was quick to swipe a scarf from someone that was too drunk to care. She stopped, out of breath and able to rest for the first time in hours. It wasn’t possible who he found her but she knew she had to keep moving.

From the bar, she could lose herself in the alleys along the pier and from there, as long as she kept her head down, she’d make it past any security cameras are any hired hand that he could spare to find her and knowing him, he had a good few favors under his belt looking out for her. She ordered a shot of whiskey as she planned out her escape.

Her ears caught the quiet, controlled laughter. About another hour and the place would be filled to the doors. She’d wait another minute and then would become a ghost. She pulled her jacket together out of instinct as her ears caught on the slow tune pouring from the busted looking jukebox on the other end of the bar. It didn’t mean to happen but for a moment she grew sentimental. She closed her eyes and could remember everything.

_“Hello, Gorgeous. What’s your name?!”_

_She rolled her eyes and wished she had just stayed home._

_“Not one for you to know.”_

_“You a Yank? You look like you could use a guide in these parts.”_

_She tried to move until the man next to her flashed a greasy smile to her. She downed her shot and used her good hip to shove him back into the bar. She knew he would have followed her if it wasn’t for the local girls smiling to get a free drink._

_Civilian life was easy enough for her since her desk job almost cost her someone’s life, more like their hands and she was ready whenever the greasy little slug at the bar was ready to lose a finger. The night was hers and she was going to use it for herself. She used two rounds of pool to win herself whiskey and spending money for when her job was over. The men she played tried to ogle her but it was no use to the other tighter clothed women in the bar._

_She chose a leather jacket to cover the halter with no bra and the thick worn leggings that disappeared into her lucky faux boots. She was definitely American in a foreign bar; a patch of blood in shark infested water._

_“50?”_

_She looked to the rugged, dragged down man towering over her as she stopped practicing by herself._

_“Calling shots?”_

_“Are you playing or fucking the side of the table?”_

_She huffed her breath and straightened herself._

_“100. Call the shots. You look like you can use the money for a shower and some manners.”_

_They stared to each other, not breaking eye contact until he reached behind him to the wall for a second pool stick. She felt jealous for a second as he gave his pool stick more attention than her and she loved it. He caught her grin._

_“Don’t do that.”_

_“What?”_

_“Don’t. I don’t want to know your story or your name. If you’re gonna be a tease, go to the bar and leave your cash. God knows what kind of ink you’ve got.”_

_She saw how his eyes sized her up like the other men did, she knew it was all too good to be true. Her smile melted away as her green eyes pierced him. She placed the balls in the triangle and with the flick of her wrist, sent the 8-ball spinning._

_“How about this, you find my tattoo, I’ll let you moan my name.”_

_It was a solid movement as her hands lifted the triangle and his strong right arm struck the white cue ball to the middle, making a clean break as three solid balls rolled to separate pockets._

_“Fuck me,” she cursed underneath of her breath._

_She could feel a soft hand at her hand as she thought someone else had tried to move up on her but was surprised as the ragged looking man as closed the space between them, just a breath’s distance between them._

_“If you want you can moan that for me,” he whispered into her ear._

_She looked down to the hand he held out to her._

_“You’re not winning sex with me. I’m just a tourist.”_

_“As we all are but how are you going to moan my name when I win?”_

_She made her way to the other side of the table and aimed her shots up perfectly as her lower education allowed her._

_“14, corner.”_

_She hit one of his as it knocked into one of hers and made it spin on the rim, unimpressing him as he scratched at his beard._

_“Is that it?”_

_“You didn’t exactly ask for bells and whistles.”_

_“How about ties?”_

_She messed up on her shot as he smiled with his eyes. She did everything in her power to stay away from him the rest of the game and not focus on what he really looked like under the dirt and sweat that the summer had to offer. Soon the score was tied with both balls close of winning them each their games._

_She had stopped running around the table to be clear of him as he finally caught up to her and stood directly behind her._

_“Here,” he offered as he slowly worked the leather jacket from her shoulders, “to help you attempt to win.”_

_Her bold red hair had gathered at her neck as he checked her bare back for the tattoo. His arms were careful to wrap around her but not enough to suffocate her._

_“Flattery will get you nowhere.”_

_“Think of it as lending a hand or two,” he whispered as he helped her bend over the side of the table to aim her shot._

_His hips were forceful as he skillfully grinded himself into her tight. He smiled to the blush she was trying to hide. The only thing that made her flinch was the small kiss he left to her bare shoulder._

_“If only I met you earlier in life, I wouldn’t have to worry about having to do things DIY. I’ve got this, now move before I climb your damn lap on this table.”_

_He backed off from her as she bent over completely. She could feel something tracing up her leg as her eyes rolled._

_“Cut it out, that’s not fucking cool.”_

_She had straightened herself up and saw that her stranger was on the other side of the table as he looked to the greasy man from the bar, standing behind her. She was quick to move and arch the bar behind her back. They would have to know that she wasn’t to be fucked with unless she allowed it._

_“13, side. 8, right corner pocket.”_

_The sooner her hit the cue, she felt the foreign pool stick at her knee. She looked for a second to make sure her 13 made its landing, which it did and the 8 spun with force to the right corner pocket but was stopped as the greasy man scooped it up._

_“What the hell?!”_

_“Stay out of this, pleb. I need to have a talk with the lady.”_

_“I’m not a fucking lady.”_

_“You sure? You blow me off and eye fuck this trash.”_

_The stranger stepped between her and the man and clenched his pool stick in his hand, ready to end whatever was going to start._

_“I think you should leave.”_

_“Maybe I should,” he shrugged._

_His hand was quick to hit the stranger in the center of his throat and make him choke. He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her face into the edge of the table as a few people either watched or went back to their business. She moaned in pain as the impact cut the side of her head. She slunk to the floor in pain as he brought his foot into her side and smiled._

_“Arsehole!”_

_The greasy man turned with a crooked smile to his face as the stranger used his own pool stick and slammed the man harshly into the pool table, making it shift on its weary legs. She could feel the stranger pick her up from the floor as the greasy man reached in his jacket. She saw the man’s weapon in time as she swiped the thing from his hand and drove it through his arm and into the table._

_A howl escaped him as she stepped back and grabbed her things, running for the nearest exit. It was what she was good at._

“Back door past the kitchen.”

She was shaken as she turned and felt her blood run cold. It was him as his pale blue eyes burned her. He was too fast as he wrapped his arm around her to keep her in place. She knew there was no way for her to get free without a firefight. She thought she had more time.

“You dyed your hair,” he sighed as he pulled the scarf from her head to reveal her changed hair.

Her hand caught the scarf as she worked the lighter from her sleeve.

“I have nothing to say.”

“I’m sure. You seem good at that.”

“I don’t have what you want.”

“Then why are you running, Bloody?”

Her thumb was steady as she worked her arm lower. She found the smell and she would only have second before he caught on.

“It’s nothing personal.”

“Yes, it is,” he whispered as he leaned in closer to her.

“It will be now that you’re on fire.”

He looked down, seeing the scarf at his feet, setting his jeans on fire as she broke away and ran for her life. She ran for the front door instead of the back door and didn’t look back.

_Her boots dug into the puddles of muddy collected rain as she chose a busy gin den. She panted for breath, dizzy as she tried to caught her breath. She pushed her way to the abandoned linen closets and barricaded herself as she looked to the spotted mirror. Her vision unblurred itself as she looked to the cut near her eyebrow._

_She jumped as the door swung open behind her. Her hand reached for the ready karambit as the blade stopped just short of her stranger’s throat. His hands shot up in defense as he looked her in the eye._

_“You hit your head pretty hard.”_

_“He hit my head hard as fuck,” she corrected._

_“Let me see.”_

_“I’ve got it!”_

_She didn’t have to turn around as he disappeared and left her alone. She also didn’t care when he returned with a bottle of whiskey._

_“You steal that?”_

_“No. I used it with the money I won.”_

_“You mean the money I won?”_

_“The cue landed in the right-side pocket.”_

_“Yeah, I’m sure it did. I would have fucked you anyway.”_

_She no longer cared as the stranger poured whiskey into a bit of cloth and pressed it to the side of her head. He was slow, moving behind her as she refused to move._

_His hand formed at her hip, feeling her skin through the leggings. He tiled her head and ran his tongue up the column of her neck to catch the stream of whiskey that escaped through the cloth. She bit back her moan and grinded herself into the sink. His hands were all over her, touching her as his lips stayed to her neck. His beard tingled her neck as she pulled his head down for more._

_Her head turned and met his gaze as she could see a safe but growing hunger. She smiled and kissed his lips as it sent him feral. His hips pressed hard into her as one hand snaked up and groped her through the side of her halter and the other pulled down at the right side of her leggings. He stopped, catching her attention as they looked down to the ink design of the Vargas girl in shredded clothing licking blood from her Freddy Kruger glove._

_She reached behind her and groped him through his loose shorts as he weakened and crashed over her. His knuckles formed to her skin as his teeth skimmed her shoulder._

_“Please, be real…”_

_“Stop being so sentimental and fuck me already,” she hissed._

_He pushed his hand down the front of her leggings and growled as his stroked her a single time._

_“Gladly.”_

_The door behind them opened as a soldier glared to them both. The stranger hesitated but moved away as he held his hand up._

_“I’m coming.”_

_“Wait…”_

_The soldier pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it in her face until the stranger stepped in front of them to protect her._

_“Hey, arse. If you are here for me, then take me. Leave her out, just wait, alright.”_

_He was steadfast, not caring what the stranger had to say._

_“Fine, watch for all I care.”_

_The stranger turned and pushed her roughly into the sink again as he pressed his lips to hers. She drowned out everything, the putrid smell of mildew, the soldier that wouldn’t flinch if the stranger would fuck her into the sink. She could only focus on him and how much she never wanted him to stop touching her. He broke the kiss, nipping at her lip as his chest heaved._

_“Tell me your name.”_

_“Judy.”_

_“Stay here. I won’t be long. I promise.”_

_She kept her eyes to his as the hunger began to disappear with some sadness and roughness to take their place. The stranger closed the door behind them without another word._

_She waited until all was quiet in the linen closet as she moved and looked out to her stranger being escorted to a table with familiar men in uniform._

_“Shit…”_

_Her heart broke as she fixed her clothes and climbed the sink to her escape. She remembered men in uniform all the same. Life was laid out in front of her as she landed on her feet and ran from the feral stranger that she was sure she’d never see again._

She hurried as she climbed the flights of stairs to her apartment. She carried nothing as she always did except for the one thing that really mattered. Her hands were quick to pry the heating grid from the wall and search for the bit of string. She smiled and pulled the string forward to catch the small pouch that had put a price on her head.

The minute her hand closed around the pouch she was on her feet, she turned for the door that thundered close with him, smelling of smoke, pacing slowly towards her as he licked his lips.

“Nowhere to go, Bloody…”

_“Captain James Conrad, First Lieutenant Judith Holland. She’ll be your personal protection.”_

_She turned from attention as her eyes looked with the pale blue that burned into her the night before but everything about him was different. The dirt was gone from his skin and his hair was lighter than it seemed. He was different now that he was her superior._

_“I’m sorry, sir but I decline this assignment.”_

_“It’s not negotiable. One mission and you’ll be done as promised.”_

_“With all due respect, Colonel, that’s what I was told one mission ago.”_

_“Your paperwork was still in and by the time you get back, everything will be in order. Captain Conard, Holland is the best sharp shooter we’ve got. You’ll have your team but you’ll be safe under her wing.”_

_She could see the smile at the corner of his mouth as she knew he thought of something dirty._

_“I hope so. I’ve heard a lot about Bloody Holly.”_

_Her head turned hard enough as a strand of her hair fell out of place._

_“You haven’t earned the right to call me that.”_

_“Down, girl. Go get your shit together, the both of you. Connors here will brief you when you are topside.”_

_“Or now.”_

_James and Judith turned their heads to the greasy man from the bar that was recovering as per evidence from the bruises on his face and arm. The small bit of blood on his bandage gave her peace of mind as she was dismissed. She made her way to her bunk to collect the last of her things._

_She could feel a chill at the back of her neck as she looked up to James locking the door behind him and pacing towards her. She turned in time for his lips to press firmly to hers. His hands finished their path from the night before as they pushed down her camos and hard to her clit. Her gasp from surprise let his tongue push forward and dance with hers. He stopped and pulled his hand away as he glared to her._

_“I told you not to leave. You left me uneasy, I think I’ll leave you the same way.”_

_Judith shoved him off and turned for her things._

_“Whatever. It wouldn’t be the first time.”_

_She almost screamed as James hand yanked her up by her hair._

_“Sad thing is I still want you too much.”_

_He pulled her camos down and pressed his pelvis into her. She was glad to feel how hard he was for her. He was still only a stranger to her and it didn’t bother her in the slightest bit. James pushed down the edge of his pants and held his swollen cock to tease her with. He bent her over and traced her lips, making her whine for him, she knew she he was trying to make her squirm._

_“I’m on the pill, James. Stop being such a pussy.”_

_He shifted his hips forward and filled her. Judith wasn’t ready for the weight pushed onto her as James shuddered into the crook of her neck. The sounds of the ship hid their moans, wishing James could only hear her scream. He panted and moaned into her neck as the rock of the carrier helped deepen his thrusts._

_Judith felt herself unraveling every time she arched her hips up, needing more the further her camos slid down her leg. She bent over, holding herself up on the side of her bunk as James followed. His hand slid up the back of her tank and unhooked her bra as his hand caught her breast and pulled her back onto his cock. She could feel his lips at her back, panting into her skin. Judith reached behind her and drew his lips in for a hungry kiss._

_His fingers curled deeper into her hips, slapping against her as her legs started to weaken._

_“Go ahead, Judith. Moan my name just once.”_

_He snaked his hand to her clit and rubbed harshly as Judith sank her teeth into her jump to stop from screaming his name. He thrusted deeper, harder, pressed her clit more as her back crashed into James. Her whole body stiffened as James held her up as she came around him, feeling her clench as he used the railing to keep her up._

_He moaned, emptying himself into her as he used whatever strength he had left to hold the both of them up. He pulled his hand out from between her legs and pulled them to their feet. His arm drifted her waist where he finished pulling up her camos. All the nightmares of his past missions were slowly starting to go away as he inhaled the sweet smell of Judith’s sweating skin. He only met her when she bar he was holed up in, only looking for solitude and a bit of whiskey._

_As much as Judith wanted to admit the hold James had on her both literally and figuratively, there was a job that had to be done and when they came back, he would only leave. She trained herself to be used to it._

_“Judy?”_

_She cleared her throat and fixed herself the best she could._

_“We needed to be topside 10 minutes ago. We have a mission…”_

_James yanked the bag of supplies and ammo from her hand and pressed her against the door. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed an honest kiss to her lips. He ignored the sweat running down his head as the warmth of her lips calmed him._

_“We aren’t done.”_

_“Don’t take this personal but I’ve been down this road before, Captain. You’ll find something else.”_

_She jerked back her bag and hurled the door open, almost running into a waiting Connors as a smile crossed his face._

_“You really are a lady, aren’t you?”_

_Judith was able to hustle out of Connors reach as she made her way towards the deck. James, however, pulled Connors into the empty barracks and pointed his pistol up between Connors legs. His hand covered his mouth and met his eyes._

_“Here’s where you and I differ, you stupid shit. She is trained to kill but me, I’ve seen shit you can only imagine. I don’t have to kill you to make your life an external hell.”_

_He cocked the gun and made sure he pressed the nozzle of the gun closer._

_“We’re headed into uncharted territory. God knows what will happen out there. Accidents happen all the time.”_

_James let Connors go and punched him square in the jaw, leaving him to spit blood to the floor. He placed one foot in front of the other and made the choppers that were ready to lift off. Conrad was the last one in the first chopper as Connors hurried to the other. He gripped the seat and braced himself as fresh ocean air filled his lungs. He looked up, seeing Judith with her hand wrapped tightly around the side of the chopper but content as her eyes were closed and a smile drifted across her face._

James licked his lips as he closed the space between them. He thought she was dead. He thought he was tracking Connors after what happened on the island but ended up finding her, meaning his muscle was closing in on his location.

Judith reached into her belt for what James snatched away from her and sent spinning to the floor. The knife clamored to the ground as James pushed her back on the nearest table as it hit the wall. His hand shot up and wrapped around her throat as Judith tired not to fight.

James panted as he looked down to the dark locks of hair that collected at her neck like it did the night he saw her. He chuckled and crashed into her, kissing her as he pushed his way between her legs. James could feel the whimper on the end of her lips as he pushed her dress up to her waist.

He stopped as a felt a sting in the side of his neck. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the steak knife that was threatening to slit his throat.

“I-I didn’t steal it!”

“I know but it has to go back. It’s only right.”

“Call off your dogs and disappear. You were supposed to leave.”

“I said I wasn’t going anywhere and I meant it. This is personal. I’ve missed you,” he sighed as he grinded himself into her open legs.


	2. Back again

 

Judith’s hand began to tremble as James arched his head forward to her. She took the lead and headbutted him back as he grunted in pain. His hand was quick to hold them back to the wall behind her as she kicked and sweared at James. He stopped and slowly backed away as Judith looked up and saw two black zip ties around her wrists to the bars on the window near her head. James lowered himself to her ear as his teeth nipped her skin.

“I’ll let you go if you don’t try and kill me again.”

Judith turned her head in fury as she looked up to him doing everything in his power to keep himself from tearing her to shreds.

_Judith kept her eyes to herself as supplies were loaded off the two choppers. She kept them forward as the group was lead into the jungle. She chewed her bit of gum as slowly as she could. It was a habit that helped with her training, everything slowed down and she was able to focus on her surroundings._

_It was James, then her, the documentary group and Connors’ band of merry men to surround the civilians. The ride to the island, she read the briefing packet on Captain James Conrad and his dark history of tracking in the most exotic locations on the planet. Like her, this was another mission and it wouldn’t be their last, no matter how much they wanted out._

_The evening found them as James stopped the group._

_“We’ll make camp here. No one wonder off and stay in the clearing. If you died, I will sleep easier at night. We leave at dawn.”_

_Judith ignored the group settling down as she climbed the near tree to stop out the land. The tree almost couldn’t support her as she climbed back down to the thicker, sturdier branches below. She looked out on the documentary group checking their equipment and arguing with James on which way to go. Connors was making friendly with one of the women in charge of equipment. Judith almost laughed when she slid off her wedding ring and flirted with Connors shamelessly._

_“Disgusting.”_

_“You always talk that way to nature?”_

_Judith looked over her shoulder to James as he settled on one of the branches behind her._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“I wanted to talk.”_

_“About what?”_

_“You really think I’ll leave.”_

_“If you want a fuck, then I’ll give it to you but don’t try and play me for more.”_

_“Like what?”_

_Judith pulled off her rifle and faced him._

_“You read my file.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I’m high functioning Asperger’s with perfectionism and a wonderful history of justified violence. I’m getting out because I don’t want this anymore. I want something simple, James.”_

_James crossed his arms and leaned forward._

_“You think you won’t have that with me?”_

_He was trying her nerves and it was getting to get him hurt._

_“If I didn’t walk into that bar last night, would you have even talked to me today. Stop trying to play this out like a fucking movie.”_

_“So, I’m guessing you don’t to try and hear what I have to say.”_

_“No. Now get the fuck out of my tree.”_

_“Fine.”_

_She watched as James started his climb down. Judith turned to her side and buried her face into her kit. The cool summer breeze rolled through the trees as it cooled her skin. She was used to such a thing being the only comfort she wanted but it was an odd thing, wanting someone she didn’t know. Any relationships she held, lasted but only until she was left high and dry and confused and alone…_

_She knew it wasn’t meant to be. He made her heart race and she needed calm, not exciting no matter how much it made the in between of her legs tingle. She closed her eyes and pressed her legs together. She wasn’t fast enough for the arm that wrapped gently around her waist._

_James settled behind her, pulling her tightly to his chest. Judy felt as stiff as a board as she could feel him sighing into her hair._

_“I honestly thought I had a different effect on you.”_

_“Affection and lust are two completely different things,” she forced as she tried to calm herself down._

_“Why not have both?”_

_“Wha…”_

_Judy turned her head as James took the opportunity to leave a kiss to her lips. He could feel how tender he became, turning her to her back as his arms wrapped tighter around her. Her heart calmed, making her feel uneasy as he took his time. James stopped and looked down to her with a smile._

_“What would I have to do to show you that I am not going anywhere.”_

_“I’m not gonna fucking beg you, James.”_

_“Good.”_

_He laid on his side and pulled Judy to his chest as his arms weakened around her. She put her head on him and listened to his heartbeat blend with the nature and howl of the wind as a second beating filled her ears. The tips of his fingers massaged her hair, comforting her, something she wasn’t used to. The rhythm of his fingers lulled her to sleep as she remembered the feel of his hands._

James braced the table over Judy. His heart thundered as she stopped fighting for a moment. It was thrilling to touch her again.

“Did you miss me?”

“Let me go, goddammit!”

“Judith!”

He clenched her jaw and turned her head up to him and pressed his lips to hers. She resisted as much as she could but it was no use, she missed him too. James pushed his hand under her dress and kneaded at her bottom. His finger went a bit further as he traced the line of her panties. She whimpered at his touch.

“Please, Judy,” he panted, “You can’t leave me like this.”

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.”

“Me too,” he whispered as his fingers clenched the side of her panties.

_The wind picked up and it made her turn to her back to ease her sweating. Judy felt the wind wash over her as James rolled after her. He moaned into her shoulder, thinking she was trying to get away from him._

_“No…”_

_“Go to sleep, James.”_

_The wind gave her goosebumps as his hand drifted to the front of her pants. Judy wanted it, she wanted it so badly but it was the bugs buzzing around her and the groups of civilians and soldiers yards under them, drifting in and out of sleep that made her worry._

_“Judith,” he whispered into her ear, “I need you.”_

_She opened her eyes and met James’ stare. His smile widened as Judy bit the side of her lip, feeling his long fingers untie the drawstrings of her camos. She pushed herself up for the briefest moment and made herself more comfortable as James eased his hand down the front of her pants. She gasped at the feel of his fingers tracing between her legs as he chuckled._

_“Commando is a bit cliché, isn’t it?”_

_“Are you complaining, Captain?”_

_“Not in the slightest. The wind is in your favor. Let me hear you.”_

_He settled next to her stoking her up and down, pleased at how wet she was for him. James buried his head into her neck and kissed his way to her ear. Judy slowly writhed and bucked her hips into his hand, wanting so much more._

_“I can’t leave you. I’m never going to, Judith.”_

_“Yes. You will,” she forced as her whimpers drowned in the trees._

_James dipped his longest finger into her, making her whole body jump as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Her fear and her want clashed to one another as her mind fogged with the man that was over her, in her and under her skin. It was almost too much. He pressed his thumb to her clit and worked his finger in and out of her. Her own hand reached for the crotch of his pants as he stopped and moaned from her grip._

_“Don’t do that unless you mean it.”_

_“Can I expect the same from you?”_

_He pulled his hand away and gave his finger a slow lick before returning it to her core._

_“For you, I’ll give you the whole God damned world.”_

James tore the side of Judith’s panties and pulled off whatever was left. Judith focused on freeing herself from the window but stopped as she felt the breeze between her legs. James pulled her leg over his shoulder and lunged his head forward, tasting her after all the time apart. Judith opened her mouth to scream for help but was betrayed by her body as she moaned. James pressed his mouth to her and sucked firmly at her clit.

He took his time and raveled in how slowly she stopped fighting him. He pushed two of his fingers into her and let her hips rock on their own. She had no idea that it was her slowly fucking his fingers and she didn’t care. Like before, she wanted more. She used her growing bliss to push her thumb like she did so many times before. Her moan hid the sudden pop of her thumb as her hand slipped from the tie. She pushed it back into place and used the steak knife to cut herself free. Instead of breaking his neck or killing him, her hand reached down and pushed his head closer to her hips.

“Fuck, fuck…”

He snapped the minute he heard the knife drop to the floor. He raced to his feet and pushed the edge of his trousers down his tight. He caught his cock and stroked it once before pushing himself into Judith. It was her own body that grabbed onto him, her leg that found themselves wrapped around his waist and her hand that wrapped around the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

James bent completely over her and pounded into her as he always wanted. He broke the kiss and buried his face into her neck to taste her sweat. Judith’s hand shot up and braced herself from the shift of his hips as she rocked her own to meet his thrusts. She only wished Connors could have heard her voice.

_Her hand covered her mouth as her legs closed around James’ hand. He caught her, kissing her sweating chest through her tank. His hips grinded into her grip as he pried himself away._

_“This is the only time I will tell you no, Judith. If Connors…”_

_“Let him fucking hear us!”_

_Judith pushed James to his back and tore away her tank and her bra as they fell behind her. James smiled and ran his tongue over her breasts as she grinded her hips harshly into his. She let herself go as she pushed her tongue pasted James lips and made him want her more. She broke the kiss and braced his heaving chest._

_“If you are lying, I swear. I’m gonna gut you like a fish.”_

_He chuckled and gently kneaded her breasts._

_“And what if I’m not?”_

_She never got to answer as a shriek and gunfire in the distance made them jump. They both fixed their clothes watching as the light of an automatic weapon gave away Connors and the female civilian in charge of the equipment running back to the camp._

_“Run!”_

_“What the hell is he doing?”_

_“Getting us all killed,” huffed Judith as she cocked her pistol and jumped to the heavy branches below._

_What part of the group wasn’t pulling the crew back to safety were falling one by one as arrow shot from the darkness of the tree. The howling wind and thunder moved in their favor as the lightning helped to a fault. A flare was shot into the sky as arrow ceased, gaining the attention and silence of the tribe with their eyes to the sky._

_“Everyone move out!”_

_Everyone turned and ran for their lives, leaving everything behind them. If they made the river, they would be out of reach and closer to the ocean where the speedboats awaited. The flare began to burnout, leaving the lightning to show the second half of the group the way as the whooping of the tribe’s warriors were heard behind them. Judith turned her head to see James sprinting towards a terrified Connors. The group found the river, far from the boats as the yells became louder. James stopped for a moment and knocked Connors from his feet. He grabbed ahold of Lieutenant and rained fury on his face,_

_“What did you do?”_

_“Conrad!”_

_Judith aimed her automatic weapon to the village warrior that would not go down without a fight._

_“Fire in the hole!”_

_She turned her head, seeing a grenade fly through the air and into the hand of one of the warriors. She would remember the look in his eyes as he threw the weapon back towards the group. James had let go of Connors whom had tried to run for cover. She turned and ran to shield the captain from the growing blast behind her. A bit of stone hit her head, making everything dark as her body landed next to James in the dirt._

_James held her hand as long as he could but the blast made him weak and easier to pull along as the boats drifted downstream and away from both Judith and Connors as they were left behind and hidden in the mud._

James took in everything he could of Judith as she came around his cock. Her grip weakened as she held on to the edge of the table. He fucked her into the table and let every jot of his frustrations out on her. His body crashed into her as he emptied himself into her, using whatever strength he had to keep himself upright.

Judith kept her eyes closed, missing his warmth.

_The thunder increased her headache as the voices of the tribe and the soldiers began to disappear. There was a hand at her ribs that was slowly making its way up. Judith turned to her back to reach for the knife in her belt as she remembered Connors’ tongue running up her neck._

_“Don’t think I didn’t know what you two were up to. Now he’s gone and I got you all to myself.”_

_She flicked her wrist and slashed Connors thigh as he tumbled to the mud. His shrieks of pain were sure to get the attention of the warriors, soon to make their way back to find him._

_“Your mother should have told you not to fuck with a crazy bitch,” she forced as she turned._

_She stopped and picked up a bit of stringed metal that had fallen from Connors slashed pant pocket. Judith only pocketed it and made sure to put as much distance between herself and the limping Connors that headed in a separate direction._

She kissed his lips and pushed herself up to distract James as she pushed the end away from her needle and plunged it into his neck. James groaned as his body slumped to the floor. His vision blurred as he watched Judith toss the needle to the ground and reach for a pair of pants.

“James, I’m sorry but you were supposed to be like everyone else.”

She pulled on her pants and wrapped her jacket tight around her waist. She pulled the woven pouch from her pocket and clenched it to her chest.

“I really was going to give it back and move forward from there.”

She could see how much it wasn’t true as James fought the sedative to see her face. Judith pulled his pants up in case his men found him, she wasn’t one for humiliating the wrong man.

“I don’t care if you find Connors but I need you not to find me anymore. Believe me, I’m not worth it. Goodbye, James.”

She kissed his lips and hurried from the room as fast as she could. The way to the docks would be crowded but it was the only one headed her to destination. She had to make things right and they would be as long as James didn’t find her again.


	3. Raining blood

She wasn’t ready for the hard blow from the nearest warrior’s staff. It could have been dense wood or stone but it hurt like fucking hell. Judith steadied her breath and spit blood to the floor, making a few select laugh. She looked to the splattered blood on the floor in irony.

_Bloody Holly._

Now the name was going to stick with her.

One of the elders talked down to her as she tried to push herself up from the floor. Judith only kept her eyes to the bag that remained untouched since she was taken. She was and wasn’t sure of what would happen when they found the necklace. She wasn’t native in their tongue and she was going to die no matter what happened. It was one in her group that stole from the tribe and if the pouch was found, she was the one that would have been killed for thievery. The leader waved his hand and Judith was dragged away, deep into the village. Her lone eye that wasn’t swollen shut looked up to the raised platform with the steps covered in dry blood.

She knew what was coming.

Judith was pushed into a pit as she landed safely on her side. She stayed to her thoughts, unsure if villagers would stone her before she died. She only held her knees to her chest and thought of James. The one time she didn’t want him to listen to her would probably be the one time that he wouldn’t rescue her. Tears ran from her eyes, surely washing a bit of the dirt smudges away. Judith sat for two days in the pit, able to nourish herself from the bits of fruit the children of the village would roll purposely into the pit. The other villagers wouldn’t care if she was innocent or not.

She woke at the sound of rumbling thunder on the third day as rain began to fall in sheets. Judith was grateful to be pulled from the pit and bound tightly to the post inside one of the dry tents. She was ignored and given few bits of water as the women of the village occupied the tent and carried on as if she wasn’t there. She was put to sleep by the giggling children and the falling rain, soon woken as their little fingers poked at her skin.

She flinched as one of them touched her swollen face, making her moan in pain. They ran at the sound of one of the warriors that made the tent silent with a single glare. Judith sat tall and wondered if it was the end. She trembled a bit as the warrior knelt to her level and pull a knife from his waist. He forced her head back hard to the pole and said something she didn’t understand while bringing the craved stone closer to her face.

She whimpered in pain as the tip of the knife pierced her skin but didn’t go further. She opened her eye, still feeling pain as a few more cuts were made near the edge. He pushed his fingers to her cuts, making the blood flow down her face. The vision in her eye returned as the swelling reduced dramatically. Judith didn’t have time to thank him as a shot rang outside the tent. The warrior cut Judith’s ties loose and yanked her from the tent.

Screams of panic filled her ears as she was dragged along through the village. More shouting was heard as Judith flinched from the harsh thunder and lightning. She couldn’t make sense of anything as her weakened, dripping body was pushed to the floor of the main tent. She was kept watch until heavy footsteps were heard on the stone steps, leading to where she was kept. Her head spun as she was jerked to her knees and forced to keep her head down. For a moment, she thought she was hearing things.

James’ voice filled her ears as he spoke but she couldn’t understand it. There was no way. Her head spun as she slunk against one of the stone pillars in the shadows. The voice in her head repeated the same thing and the elders screamed back until she was met with silence.

“Judith?”

His voice was soft as she turned her head to the shuffle of his boots. She looked up, seeing him take a step forward as warrior drew their weapons to him. James lifted his hands in defense, arguing passionately with the others as he made a dive for Judith.

“Judith! Where is the pouch?!”

“I had a bag with me. Ask them about the bag.”

James returned to shouting and waving his arm as the group was settled. Judith looked up to the small group of armed men that had their weapons turned down but their fingers close to the triggers. One of the villagers returned with Judith’s bag as it was dropped to the floor. The bag was dissected in no time of its equipment and supplies long after the pouch was recovered. James was slow to lift Judith to her feet as another one of the elders opened the pouch and held up a thin, extravagant necklace covered in gold and jewels.

“They’re not just going to let me go.”

“They will when I give them the right person.”

“What?”

A loud thud made Judith jump as a bloody Connors was pushed to the floor. He heaved into his gag as James pointed to Connors then to Judith. The elder looked to Judith with anger until a few of the women pointed and yelled in Connors direction, intriguing the interest and fury of the elder. He waved his hand away in Judith direction, now focusing in on Connors as the voices rose.

“Come on,” said James as he cut her ropes, “They’re letting you go and we’re not sticking around.”

Judith shook her head and was helped towards the sounds of the open village. She looked over her shoulder a single time to the Connors as he steadied himself, reaching into his boots for what could have been his last line of defense. Judith was quick, stopping and slipping from James’ grip as she raced forward and gripped Connors’ hand. She flipped them to the stone floor and pinned his arm with the both of her legs. She wasn’t sure if the shouting of the villagers were cheers or pleas for her to stop. She only bent his arm backwards until he dropped his knife and heard the sure break of his arm.

Judith reached for the knife and drove the tip into his thigh until his voice lifted over everyone else’s. She turned the handle as his shriek brought a smile to a few faces.

“I told you before, Connors,” she hissed into his ear as she pulled the blade away and drove it into his kneecap, “Don’t fuck with a crazy bitch!”

She pulled the blade away and tossed it to the floor. She teetered back as the warriors raced forward and shrouded a howling Connors. James lifted her from her feet and carried into the rain as the voices followed behind them.

“Radio back! Say we were ambushed and we lost Connors!”

“Yes, Captain!”

Judith ignored James as she pulled herself up and looked to Connors being dragged up the stone steps of the platform in the center of the village. James turned, letting his men by to prepare the chopper a few hundred yards near the outskirts of the trees.

“Judith? Stay with me.”

She tugged on his shirt as she watched Connors being tied down.

“I want to watch.”

James turned to see one of the warriors brandish a machete as two large warriors held a screaming Connors down. The machete was raised high with villagers chanting and shouting towards him. With a mighty swing, the blade was brought down, cleaving both of Connors’ hands as his shrieks of pain were drowned out by the thunder. Judith smiled, burying her face into James’ soaking shirt.

“Let’s go home,” he ordered as he lifted her higher into his arms and carried her to the waiting chopper.

She held on as long as she could as she passed out, not caring if the chopper crashed. She would be happy to die as long as she was in James’ arms.

James tried to stay with her but the Colonel needed to brief him on what happened. The best he tried to plead for Judith, he wasn’t letting anyone go anytime soon. James rolled his eye behind the Colonel’s back, not hearing Judith as she entered the room. James saw her push her way past him and slam the Colonel into the nearest desk. She wasn’t at all worried in the slightest to the small droplets of blood that appeared from the ripped out IVs no longer in her arms.

“Holland! What is the meaning of this?”

“This is all your fault! You were so buddy buddy with that creep and it nearly got us killed.”

James pulled Judith off of him before she pulled a weapon out of a random hiding spot.

“What Connors did was of his own actions. You are lucky I’m giving you an honorable discharge instead of court marshalling you! You have an hour to get off of my ship.”

“You may as well relieve me of my position too, sir.”

“Not going to happen.”

James smiled and punched the Colonel in the face as he tumbled to the ground.

“It has now, have a good day, sir.”

James was quick to wrap his arm around Judith and led her to the deck to the waiting chopper before either of them was arrested. James settled them inside and felt the weight of their mission lifted from their shoulders. He turned at the feel of Judith’s hand clench his. James pulled her close and kissed her hair as it whipped around her face.

“I’m glad you didn’t listen.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to leave you.”

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as the chopper flew towards the direction of civilization.

-

 

Two years later

 

It was still strange being a civilian as he scratched at his beard. The city was enough for them as they adapted to the culture around them. It was harder for her, he could understand because she was so used to running from her problems and now that everything was close to not perfect, she was able to breathe easy and it made him smile.

James ended his call, nearly jumping from his skin as he rushed through the busy night lit streets to her. The city had filled more since he was last in Hong Kong but he was more focused on finding her. He pushed his way into the bar as his eyes looked out for her. James found her serving the last of her beers to a rowdy group of men as they all stared as her body as she turned back for the bar.

He only ignored them as he made his way to her. She was busy helping an old woman, impressing her with Cantonese as she smiled to Judith. She waved her off and turned back, startled at James.

“Hey, when did you get here?”

“Now. I have news for you.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” he teased as he pulled her close, “Tonight is your last night working here.”

“What? Why?”

“Let’s just say I know a guy that found a place for us.”

He held up fresh Polaroids as she snatched them out of his hands in excitement. She turned them into the neon signs as she flipped through each and every one of them. James wrapped his arm around her waist, getting used to the roundness of her stomach as he rubbed her out of habit. He looked up to the table Judith had just finished serving as whoever wasn’t looking at her with hunger where looking at him in distain. He was pulled back as Judith threw her arms around his neck.

“I love it!”

“We can leave anytime you want. We have enough money and you’ll be able to feed the chickens in the morning.”

“Chickens? You got me a farm?”

“That’s what you wanted and it’s what I’m giving you.”

She tried to hide her smile as James lifted her chin and kissed her.

“When I’m done, then we’ll pack.”

“Already taken care of. Everything is waiting for us.”

James stroked the side of her face and the long red locks that had returned as she took his hand and kissed it.

“Why are you so good to me?”

“Because you said yes,” he smiled with his thumb rubbing her wedding band.

She shook her head and left James to his own devices as he turned for the nearest unoccupied pool table. He shot by himself as he watched Judith working from afar. She was working hard to try and interact but what she needed was space and he was a man of his word.

“How much?”

James turned to a local man wearing a tight leather jacket as he leaned against the side of his table.

“A game? 100. I’m easy to beat if you are good enough.”

“No. Her.”

James saw as he nodded in Judith’s direction. He huffed his breath wondering what was about to happen. If he was lucky, the man would walk away with only a broken nose.

“She’s a person, not a cow for auction.”

“Her size would draw money. How much for an hour?”

James was going to give him another minute before something happened. One of the stranger’s men, he was sure was his, grabbed Judith by her bottom as she stopped and threw her elbow into his face as he crashed to the ground.

“Your two front teeth.”

“Your tramp needs a firm hand. She knows no manners to man.”

“I know, that’s why I married her.”

He pulled his hand back and struck his cue ball, watching as it was snatched up by the man that Judith had given a bloody nose to.

“Don’t get us involved, foreigner! We’re taking her.”

“You involved us, first.”

James struck the man with the end of the pool stick as he howled in pain. He pulled the stick back and butted the stranger in his face. He turned as the bloody nosed man returned and slammed him hard into the pool table with enough force to break the stick into three pieces. The stranger grabbed the cue ball from the table and hurled it in James’ direction as he was quick to lean back and dodge it. He grabbed another ball and tossed it harder. James was ready as he swung his broken pool stick handle and knocked the ball back into the stranger’s face.

The patrons gasped and pointed to the man behind James as he almost failed to turn around in time as James broke the second man’s bloody nose and sent him tumbling to the table. Judith marched to the table just in time as she yanked the man’s arm towards her and brought one of the balls down on his elbow. She rained down her fury on his arm as the sound of his breaking bones left the patrons shocked. James pulled her away as she fought for her breath.

“Bloody! Let Judith come back.”

Judith shook herself and looked down to the bloody cue ball and the man’s arm with the broken bits of bone sticking out from his skin.

“Okay, you win. Let’s go.”

She dropped the ball and took James’ hand as they ran from the bar and down the street to the nearest cab.

-

James didn’t know why he fell asleep so quickly but it was easing to be in the comforting grey between the wild and civilization with Judith. He woke, turning in the soft bed, not feeling Judith there. He opened his eyes and found her sitting crossed legged as she braced the fresh sea air from the middle of the bed.

“Judith? Are you okay?”

“I couldn’t sleep until I got the last of the blood off.”

He sat next to her as her eyes remained closed. She opened them and turned with tears to James.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He chuckled, kissing her shoulder as his hand rested on her stomach.

“Two more months.”

“I look past due.”

“She’ll be healthy and you won’t have to go back to the city unless you want to. We’ve got the island to ourselves. We’ve got everything we’ll ever need, at least I do.”

“You think I’m not satisfied.”

“If you were, _she_ would not be in there right now.”

“No lies there,” she giggled as she kissed James, “I enjoyed seeing you fighting for me in that bar.”

She lingered, making him kiss her deeper and lifting her back up the bed.

“You are very much welcome, Bloody Holly.”

James was too bothered with her to care he was tired with the move or from the fight in the bar. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and moved down her body to tease her. His tongue flicked at her breast, making her shiver as they were met with the breeze. He buried his lips between her fuller breasts, smiling as he felt her racing pulse at her neck.

He stopped himself and pulled the panties down her legs, not caring if he wasn’t taken care of first. Once she would get ahold of him, she would make everything worth it as she did every time. He turned Judith to her side and helped her leg over his as he tested how wet she was, all the easier now she was pregnant. He pulled off the last of his clothes and pushed himself into her, not needing another moment to pass without having her. His jaw dropped as his cock as covered in her, so wet and waiting. He wrapped his arm around her and groped at her breast as she arched herself into his touch.

The bed was softer than she preferred but her hands were able to clench the sheets easier as she used it to anchor herself back and meet his thrusts. His hand formed comfortably at her hip to her bloody, ever vibrant tattoo as he thrusted deeper into her. Judith let her voice be heard as her head rolled back to the pillows. He swore he never heard a more beautiful voice in all his life as he worked his hips faster.

Judith turned into the sheets with James to follow her as she braced herself on her hands and her knees. He took ahold of her with both hands and pounded his hips into hers. She panted for breath as her knees spread further apart to her comfort. James could feel her wall clenching him, wanting more and he was more than glad as he planted his foot on the floor and drove his hips faster.

James laced his fingers into Judith’s deep red hair and pulled her back easier onto his cock. She gasped for breath, holding herself up as much as she could, enjoying that in the nearer months, her back wouldn’t allow her to hold a position like such in her condition.

“Fuck, fuck…”

James chuckled to himself as he saw a bead of sweat run down the back of her neck. He let her hair go and watched as she rested herself on her arms and let James fuck her like they both wanted. Sweat and goosebumps ran up her back hearing growls come from James’ throat and it made her chills that James still wanted her so much after the time they had known each other. James set his teeth as he felt her coming around his cock. It was getting easier for her to writhe no matter what he did.

He lost control for a moment, almost breaking the skin on her hips as he hunched over her. He came, wishing he could have held on long enough to keep hearing her voice call out his name but he stopped and pulled away from her. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled them both to the messed up sheets of the bed. Judith fell to her side, hiding her giggling from James as he pulled the pillow away.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just wish for once that you’d last longer than me.”

“I told you. Unsatisfied, woman.”

He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her as the breeze started to cool her skin. He watched as her head turned to the sound of the chickens outside as they were bothered by the winds.

“Thank you, James.”

“You’re welcome, Bloody.”

She smiled turned to her back as James followed her, resting his head on her covered chest. He knew she would slowly fall asleep from how quickly they ran from the city. The sound of her calming heartbeat put a smile to his face. His hand rested at her stomach, grinning to the two things he thought a used up man like himself would never have.


End file.
